


Toronado's thoughts : A wonderful Toronado

by ladyTpower



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Toronado is depressed and the fire in the stallion is burning out...Will Don Fernando make him see that he is the best choice for Zorro? What will happen in a world without Toronado?





	Toronado's thoughts : A wonderful Toronado

A wonderful Toronado

Living the double live isn't easy, living the live with Zorro's burden is a struggle. Not only for Zorro, but Felipe and Toronado felt there share to. Felipe was a strong young boy who talked with his mentor while Toronado, although the hard rides did him good, he still felt alone. He loved his master, he would trust them with his live but he didn't saw the use anymore. Just like his black master a few years ago. Maybe he felt a little jealous now that Victoria knew his masters secret and there live together could begin shortly. He needed to be kept out of sight. As long as his father didn't know he had only a few stolen moments with his Dulcinea. His head low, his apples untouched, this is how Don Fernando found the infamous stallion. When Toronado sensed the stranger he lifted his head, his ears flat in his neck, showing the white color of his eyes.   
++ Who are you? What are you doing here? ++ 

“ Easy boy, I am Don Fernando, I helped your master a few years ago with his burden and before you ask I can understand you, I can speak with all living creatures.”   
Don Fernando's voice was calm because he knew that Toronado had a very strong spirit. The stallion calmed down.  
“ That is better, isn't it. It is completely normal to be a little jealous of your master. But that is not the main reason is it? You can tell me, Diego trusted me now comes the time for you to do the same.”   
something in the angel's presence made the stallion start his story.  
++ When it all started I was glad to be part of a team who stood for the greater cause, for justice. When I met Dulcinea, I had something to look forward to on the end of the task. But that blond donkey is as stubborn as the animal. I am afraid I am losing speed and that he was better of without me. Last few times they nearly captured us and that never happened to me before, there are only a few horses who can keep up with me, but not any of them are ridden by those donkeys.++  
The angel listened in silence to the story of the big black stallion.   
“ I think it is better that you see for yourself what will happen if you leave and you leave the lives in the hooves of another horse. I will send you 6 months into the future. Nobody will see you or hear you so you will be safe, I will be with you all the way and don't worry I make sure your absence will go unnoticed. First I will let you see what will happen with your masters.” 

There was a big flash and before Toronado knew it he stood on a hill, he knew was on his masters land, he saw his masters mare crying, all of his masters helpers but there were a few people he didn't saw. He didn't see his black master or his silent master nor the father of his master.   
He walked closer, What he saw then he couldn't believe for truth, in the middle of all the people, were three coffins of the best wood they could find. One of them of a beautiful dark wood with on top a big but graceful Z. Toronado panicked, tears flowed out of his beautiful, big brown eyes, over his elegant head. The sadness was audible in his neighing, a neighing that pierced the heart of Don Fernando.  
++ What happened to them? How is it possible that they are dead?++   
Don Fernando wiped a little tear out of his eye before he could answer his questions. It was one of the few times the angel had a hard time helping someone, yes, he was compassionate but the times he had a hard time himself could be counted on his one hand.  
“ When you left, he searched for you for days without any luck. The next time Zorro needed to ride out, they caught both your masters. The horse he used wasn't as smart as you so someone need to hold him and try to send him in the pueblo without being seen. That is where it went wrong they caught Felipe while loosening the horse in to the pueblo. Zorro was caught because the horse in contrast to you didn't stop to let Zorro mount, He managed to mount, but before he was a mile on his way they caught him the garrison horses were much faster and had no problem to stop him. An hour after they were caught they had there appointment with the alcaldes gallows. Don Alejandro did everything he could to prefend his son from hanging not caring for his own life. They shot him in cold blood. Your journey is not yet done, we will go even further in time, 6 months to be exact, a year from our first talk.”

Again a flash and now they stood in the garrison stables. There in one of the stables was Dulcinea, his Dulcinea, But she looked only a fraction of her former self. She was absolutely skinny, here eyes didn't sparkle like they use to, she was nothing more than living bones with fur.  
++ Is this my Dulcinea? What in horse name is happened to her? I don't reconice her anymore. No, it can't be the mare of my heart it just can't.++   
Again the horse was perplexed with the sight before him, when he walked away from the coffins he didn't think to have any tear left. Boy was he wrong.   
“ The moment you run away, she lost all of her lust of live, her master Don Alejandro and his family was the one thing she let her self go for. When the family dead, she was sold to the garrison, the little lust of live she had kept for her master died with him. She now eats because she is forced herself to eat but just enough to keep her alive, the live she once had as the favorite mare of the old De La Vega is gone, they don't handle her with the respect she needs. When is doesn't want to do something they hit her until she gives in, she is not the spirited horse you love so much they almost literally broke her.”   
++ I don't know if I can stand any more of this, I don't know if I want to see what happened to my masters mare, but I have a feeling you are going to show me anyway.++   
The angel placed his hand in comfort in the strong neck of the stallion.   
“ It is the last thing I need to show you, I am sorry, I can't stop the vision now.” 

He was standing before a little house, with a little field to grow some vegetables and a mare he knew was from his masters love. Standing with the horse was a pale woman, looking down, if he didn't know better he would think the angel showed him a strange woman and not the woman he grew fond of, not the woman who had earned his trust after many rides with his black master. She looked like a woman with no backbone and not the modern woman who spoke out against injustice.Toronado didn't know what to say anymore.   
++ This is a world up sight down! ++ where the only thing he could say or even think.  
“ It is sad, she lives her live like a hermit, she lost her trust in everybody. She sold her Tavern who is now in the hand of the government and bought this little piece of land as far away from the pueblo as possible. She only rides to the pueblo when she needs to go to the market or see Dr Hernandez. She stopped going to church, she blames everybody for losing the love of her live, her heart was buried with Zorro six months ago. Another reason she sold her tavern is that since it was known that her protector died, she wasn't save for man with bad thoughts wanting a little fun with ' Zorro's woman', Zorro wasn't there anymore to help her so she was raped six times in six months. The only one she will talk to besides Dr Hernandez is former Sergeant Mendoza. He refused to hang his best friend and his help and was fired from the army immediately. Toronado, friend, Zorro needs your speed and your gift to think on your own. Dulcinea needs your love and respect and the prospect of living a live with you after all is done, Like Victoria needs you to protect the love of her live, especially now she knows who her hero is. Never doubt your importance in the team. There will be days that it seems your losing your speed but that is not the case. Never doubt your role !” 

 

With those last words he was back in his stable, he looked around him, everything was like he left it. munching the apple he left untouched urlier. When a sudden he heard the voice he knew so well, it was Diego, Felipe, Victoria and a voice he knew was his father, he managed to tell him. Overjoyed he started neighing towards his masters, shaking his head to get there attention.   
++ THEY ARE ALIVE! ++   
Diego was puzzled at the sight of his stallion. “ What is it boy, did you miss me?”   
He walked in to the stable and touch the strong, black neck with his hand. Toronado brought his head over his master shoulder and pushed his back with such a force that Diego had no choice other than to embrace his stallion. “ I love you to boy! You will always be my number one, but don't tell Esperanza that.” he chuckled   
“ I had a talk with my father and we know how fond you are on his mare and once a day when everybody else is a sleep, we will leave you with Dulcinea for a few hours on the conditions that when I whistle you will run to the cave and you will be out of sight before someone wakes up and last but most important you and Dulcinea need to work on your offsprings and give us lots of foals.” Toronado was more than happy with the conditions and was never happy he was a stallion of the De La Vega's.


End file.
